Dias de lluvia
by Eneri9
Summary: 24 años después de la gran guerra un nuevo y extraño caso de homicidio llega al departamento de aurores. Draco se adentrará en una investigación donde nada es lo que parece y con ayuda de Ron, Harry y Hermione intentará descubrir la terrible verdad que esconden cada una de las muertes. Un nuevo asesino ha llegado al mundo mágico y todo esta a punto de cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Tenía ganas de escribir una historia durante la madurez de los personajes, y un día de lluvia vino a mi mente. Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 1**

La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro mientras espero frente a la casa de mi próxima víctima. Quizás esto sea lo más duró que haya hecho nunca, pues jamás había matado a nadie que conociese, y menos a alguien a quien amase tanto como la amo a ella. Pero después de lo que me contó ayer..."no" me repito, "ya es tarde para echarse atrás". Hermione Weasley ya casi ha encajado todas las piezas, y si ella llegase a descubrir quién soy en realidad jamás me lo perdonaría. Por eso debe morir, por eso debo matarla. Avanzo unos pasos, hacia la entrada trasera que se abre ante mí sin problemas, la casa me reconoce como un amigo. Saco mi varita lentamente, tan silencioso como una sombra, la vida de la noche me ha enseñado a ser totalmente invisible ante los sentidos humanos. Sólo unas palabras hacen que el miedo que me atormenta disminuya lo suficiente como para subir las escaleras que llevan a la primera planta: no va a sufrir, no dejaré que sufra, y jamás sabrá que fui yo quien tuvo que matarla.

...

 _ **3 meses antes**_

El departamento de aurores era un lugar curioso, un largo pasillo que llevaba a una gran sala donde cada auror tenía su propio cubículo, un pequeño espacio rodeado de cuatro paredes, abierto por un marco sin puerta. Cada auror podía decorar su propio cubículo a su gusto, incluso estaba permitido hacer hechizos de ampliación, siempre que no se superase un tamaño y un número de habitaciones establecidas. De ese modo uno nunca se sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando se asomaba por el marco de cada uno de ellos, desde un cálido salón con chimenea, hasta una pequeña pradera llena de hierba, flores y conejos. Después de todo, las agrupaciones por personalidades y valores morales habían quedado muy atrás, en el colegio, donde un Griffindor jamás saludaría a un Slytherin, y mucho menos le pregunta haría por su familia, las vacaciones o aquel fin de semana en la montaña. En el ministerio todos trabajan con todos, y en la mayoría de casos las rivalidades se quedaban atrás, dejando paso al trabajo en equipo e incluso a veces a una gran amistad.

Draco suspiró, hacia ya 24 años que habían dejado el colegio, y aunque al principio le había costado aceptar que trabajaría con sus archienemigos, con el paso del tiempo había comprendido que el odio que sentía era incondicional, que la rabia y la envidia desaparecían conforme iba madurando, y que podía llegar a considerar amigos aquellas personas en las que jamás habría confiado en el pasado. Eso, o estaba en pleno síndrome de Estocolmo y pasar tantas horas trabajando con Potter y Weasley le había afectado a la cabeza.

Estaba sentado sobre su sillón verde esmeralda del saloncito que constituía su cubículo. La habitación era más amplia de lo que parecía desde fuera, algo oscura, iluminada por una luz verdosa que le recordaba a la sala común de Slytherin, nunca estaba de más recordar los propios orígenes. Delante de el había un gran escritorio de madera de roble, oscura y fuerte. Detrás de él se alzaba un gran retrato de la familia Malfoy al completo, sus padres a la derecha, él y su hermosa esposa, Astoria , a la izquierda y el joven Scorpius en el centro. Su cubículo tenía otras dos habitaciones más, un aseo propio (desde el primer día había dejado claro que no compartiría aseo con el resto del mundo) de suelo y paredes de mármol blanco y una sala cambiante, que se adaptaba a sus necesidades y gustos de cada momento.

Una voz grito desde el pasillo su nombre. Draco inclinó la cabeza, enfocando su vista hacia el marco de entrada, donde Ron Weasley entraba con una carpeta marrón semicerrada.

\- Caso nuevo Malfoy - podía ser cierto que ahora fuesen compañeros, incluso amigos, pero lo de llamarse por el nombre todavía seguía siendo demasiado raro.

Ron Weasley se acercó al escritorio y soltó la carpeta con un seco golpe que irrumpió el silencio del cubículo. Draco le miró con los labios fruncidos, el ruido era algo que le molestaba, al igual que el desorden, la impuntualidad, la falta de observación y muchas otras cosas que parecían concentrarse en ese Weasley, decididamente su amistad debía deberse al Síndrome de Estocolmo.

\- Resume – dijo secamente.

Ron le miró con la cabeza medio ladeada, tenían exactamente el mismo cargo en el departamento, pero Malfoy siempre le daba órdenes, y cuando a él le tocaba darlas nunca hacía caso. Suspiró, a los 41 años era consciente de que había aspectos de las personas que jamás cambiaban.

\- Mujer, 32 años. La encontraron junto a la Torre de Londres. Ni una sola marca sobre la piel, todo intacto.

Draco notó que Ron había puesto énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Y qué es lo raro? – preguntó – habrán utilizado un Abada Kedavra.

\- Ya – dijo Ron – eso pensaron, hasta que los sanadores la inspeccionaron. No tenía ni una gota de sangre en todo el cuerpo. ¿Raro eh?

\- ¿Crees que habrá sido cosa de vampiros? – preguntó el hombre de mediana edad medio pensativo.

\- No creo, la falta de sangre era absoluta, pero la víctima parecía totalmente normal cuando la encontraron, ya sabes, no estaba arrugadita ni gris ni nada de esas cosas..

\- Si..además, no tenía marcas..los vampiros suelen ser bastante agresivos cuando se trata de humanos.

\- Exacto. Bueno, léetelo para más detalles. Me voy, tengo un caso de posible magia negra en Lynton.

Ron se encaminó hacia la salida de la sala, dejando a Draco pensativo, recostado en su sillón. Se giró de repente, recordando algo:

\- Eh Malfoy, casi se me olvida. Vamos a escuchar el partido en mi casa hoy a las 7, cuando salgamos. Avisa a Astoria y veniros, seguro que a Herm le gusta verla.

\- Claro – contestó entusiasmado el antiguo Slytherin – se lo digo.

. . .

La casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley era un bonito adosado de tres plantas a las afueras de Oxford. Tenía un jardín delantero que Ron cuidaba más que a sus propios hijos, lleno de bonitas flores mágicas que brillaban por la noche, asustando a los Gnomos de jardín. Tras cruzar el jardín se llegaba a unas escaleras de piedra blanca que llevaban hasta la puerta principal. En la primera planta se encontraba la entrada, una bonita y acogedora cocina y un amplio salón. La decoración era típica de una casa muggle, salvo por algunos detalles u objetos que daban su toque especial. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones y dos baños y finalmente en la tercera planta Hermione había instalado una amplia biblioteca. La mujer corría de un sitio a otro comprobando que todo estaba a punto para cuando llegasen sus invitados. Le gustaba hacer comidas y cenas con sus amigos, pero era cierto que los momentos de antes sufría bastante estrés. Ron la miraba cada poco esperando que le mandase hacer algo, para él la casa habría estado perfecta hasta después de que una manada de centauros hubiese pasado por encima.

\- Ronald Weasley – dijo con los brazos sobre las caderas – si te quedas ahí parado esperando a que yo haga todo te prometo que no provarás ni una pizca de la cena.

\- Herm – dijo con voz suplicante – si está todo perfecto. Si quieres voy poniendo la mesa.

Las primeras pisadas de la escalera de la entrada tardaron 10 minutos en sonar. Las voces de Draco y Astoria sonaron al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Abro yo – gritó Ron desde el pasillo.

Draco vestía pantalones negros, camisa blanca de algodón y una americana negra, elegante, como siempre. Astoria lucía un bonito vestido verde esmeralda a juego con sus pendientes y el pasador del pelo. El hombre pelirrojo se miró, sus vaqueros desgastado y su jersey de punto rojo desentonaba bastante con la vestimenta de sus invitados. Astoria le saludó con dos besos y fue hacia la cocina para dejar el pastel de manzana que había preparado.

\- Hola de nuevo – dijo Draco tendiendo la mano hacia su compañero.

Los Potter no tardaron en llegar. Harry tan informal como siempre, y Ginny con un sencillo vestido azul y el cabello rojo al viento. Los últimos en llegar fueron los Scamander. Horas después, cuando todos se habrían ido, Ron intentaría recordar el aspecto de Rolf, pero era misión imposible, Luna eclipsaba a su marido por completo con aquella túnica amarilla y sus collares de amuletos.

Cuando estuvieron todos Ron encendió la radio mágica del salón, y una imagen en 3D apareció delante de ellos. Hermione miró a Harry y susurró:

\- No entiendo porque todavía le llaman escuchar el partido, cuando es como una televisión.

La cena fue estupenda, todos habían traído algo de comida y la tarta de Astoria fue premiada al plato más increíble de la noche.

\- ¿Cómo llevas el caso? – preguntó Ron a Draco.

\- Nada de nada – contestó este - he ido al depósito a ver el cadáver con mis propios ojos, pero el informe de los sanadores todavía no estaba terminado. Mañana volveré y visitaré a la familia de la víctima.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hablar de trabajo? – preguntó Astoria con su indignación de siempre.

Draco sonrió.

\- Mañana te contaré más.

\- ¿Un crimen? – preguntó Hermione desde la otra esquina de la mesa.

Astoria suspiró, si Hermione se interesaba por el tema no habría forma humana de hacer que se hablase de otra cosa.

\- Si, una chica muerta en el puente de Londres, ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo y ninguna marca aparente.

\- Vaya…que extraño… – contestó esta pensativa.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de cosas desagradables en la mesa? – Astoria levantó la voz asqueada.

Ginny rió por lo bajo.

\- Ese es el problema de estar casadas con aurores Astoria, nunca saben cuando parar.

\- En fin… – suspiró la mujer de mediana edad - ¿Cómo fue tu reportaje en Irlanda?

Draco dejó de escuchar la voz de su esposa para centrarse solo en la expresión de concentración de Hermione, había visto esa expresión en muchas ocasiones y solo podía significar que la mujer estaba interesada en el caso y que su mente estaba en total funcionamiento intentando encajar piezas de un puzle que todavía no habían encontrado.

Fue en la despedida cuando Hermione susurró a Draco sus pensamientos sobre el caso planteado durante la cena:

\- Si mañana vas al depósito, mira en los pliegues de la piel de la chica, quizás hayan pasado algo por alto.

Draco sonrió, era increíble la capacidad que tenía aquella mujer para pensar en mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no te metiste en el departamento de aurores? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa – haces nuestro trabajo.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto - le contestó Hermione a la defensiva.

\- Y tú que no es mentira.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa para salir al exterior y que los escudos no les impidieran transportarse hasta su casa. La lluvia caía a borbotones empapando las calles de Oxford en una fina capa de agua.

\- Vaya – dijo Luna desde la entrada – está lloviendo.

 **En este capítulo me he centrado más en la relación que mantienen los personajes, pero en los siguientes el caso que los aurores han recibido tomará el protagonismo. Espero que os haya gustado y que os animeis a leer los siguientes. Cualquier duda, queja o consejo por favor, escribir reviews! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K .Rowling_

 **Capítulo 2**

Draco Malfoy miraba el cuerpo de la joven fallecida pensativo. Tenía la piel más blanca que había visto nunca. El informe que habían realizado los santiarios era bastante completo, pues al fin y al cabo no había mucho donde mirar. La piel de la muchacha no tenía ni un rasguño, ni hematomas ni cortes, y por más que habían buscado no habían encontrado marcas de colmillos o mordeduras. Los sanadores habían comprobado su organismo, y todos los órganos internos estaban intactos, sin perforaciones ni signos de enfermedades, y sin ninguna marca que significase magia negra. Sin embargo, todos estaban totalmente muertos por la falta absoluta de sangre. El auror había comprobado los pliegues de la víctima uno a uno, como le había recomendado Hermione la noche anterior, pero no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Ahora miraba a la joven prácticamente desesperado.

La chica se llamaba Alinne Jonhson. Era una bruja de 32 años que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda del callejón Diagon de amuletos y objetos protectores contra la magia oscura. Draco siempre había admirado la capacidad de los forenses por arregar a las personas después de abrirlas, investigar en su interior y cerrarlas de nuevo. Era toda una obra de arte, allí tumbada sobre la camilla plateada del depósito parecía una auténtica muñeca de porcelana. Tenía el cabello castaño claro hacia atrás, semi oculto por su cabeza y sus hombros. Sus ojos cerrados tenían unas largas y bonitas pestañas que hacían juego con sus pómulos marcados. Seguro que había sido muy guapa, pensó Draco para sus adentros.

Un voz grave le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Malfoy, si has terminado ya tenemos que llevarla con su familia, el funeral es mañana, y están esperando que les devolvamos el cuerpo.

Draco suspiró, en momentos como aquel odiaba su trabajo. Pensar en aquella familia que había perdido su ser amado. Y él ni siquiera tenía una teoría que plantear, ni un sospechoso. Se giró consternado y se dirigió hacia la salida de aquella sala fría que todavía le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo sin mirar al forense – ella ya no puede decirnos más.

. . .

 **25 de Marzo**

Ron Weasley estaba sentado sobre la cama de matrimonio de su habitación, su rincón favorito de la casa hasta ese momento, ahora, le parecía fría y distante, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba allí. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, sin un rumbo fijo, pues al fin y al cavo su vida había perdido el sentido. Hermione Granger lo había sido todo para él desde hacía siglos, desde el momento que habían reconocido que estaban enamorados el uno del otro habían creado una vida juntos, dos preciosos hijos, una casa, un hogar. Un hogar que había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Un puño golpeó la puerta del cuarto dos veces, pero Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Giny asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo, preocupada porque su hermano no había bajado ya.

Hacía apenas día y medio que Hermione había aparecido muerta en la biblioteca de su casa. Ron había trabajado aquella noche en aquel caso que llevaba de cabeza al departamento de aurores, y cuando había terminado su turno y había vuelto a casa su esposa no estaba. La había buscado por toda la casa hasta dar con el cuerpo, ya frío, en el suelo de la acogedora biblioteca. Al principio no podía creer lo que veía, después se había querido morir. Aún, en esos momentos, se preguntaba porque no era él el muerto y ella la que se preparaba para el funeral, seguro que así las cosas irían mucho mejor.

\- Ron… - escuchó en la lejanía la voz de su hermana pequeña, pero ni siquiera pudo entender sus palabras.

Notó como unas suaves manos le acariciaban el rostro, pegajoso por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Pero él estaba en otro lugar, un lugar oscuro, de donde jamás podría salir si ella no regresaba. Te amo Hermione Granger, siempre te amaré. Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, pues no había mayor verdad. Su cuerpo adormecido notó como unos brazos intentaban levantarle de la cama. No se resistió, simplemente se dejó llevar por ellos, sin pensar, con la mente totalmente en blanco y un horrible y oscuro vació en su interior.

. . .

La casa de Alinne Jonhson era un pequeño loft en el centro de Londres, en un edificio viejo a primera vista, pero reformado con magia por completo. Draco había subido en el viejo ascensor temiendo por quedar atrapado en aquel lugar de muggles, pero el viejo cacharro no había parado ni un segundo, llevándolo al séptimo piso sin problemas. Ahora estaba en el interior del piso, un gran salón- comedor se abría ante sus ojos, la luz de la tarde entraba por un gran ventanal que ocupaba una de las cuatro paredes por completo. La cocina se separaba de esta habitación por una barra de mármol rojo. Había dos puertas de madera, una que llevaba a un pequeño aseo de color azul celeste y la otra a la habitación, donde una cama doble reinaba en el centro, acompañada únicamente de un gran armario donde solo había encontrado ropa, y un par de cuadros apoyados sobre la pared.

No había señales de magia negra en ningún punto de la casa, ningún extracto de pócima preparada de forma reciente, ni ningúna sustancia sospechosa que pudiese ser en realidad un veneno mortal. Aun así el auror recogió unas cuantas muestras de alimentos y bebidas para llevar al departamento de pociones y venenos del ministerio de magia, por si las moscas.

Ahora miraba entre los libros de la estantería que había junto a una de las puertas, en busca de alguna pista que le pudiese orientar hacia cualquier pista que le llevase hacia una teoría con algo de sentido. Pero la búsqueda acabó en nada de nada. Draco suspiró frustrado. Aquel caso se le iba de las manos, notaba cada paso en falso que daba, y cada vez se frustraba más. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la víctima y escondió su blanca cara entre las manos.

. . .

\- ¿Ni un solo rasguño entonces? - preguntó la mujer de mediana edad llevándose la mano a la boca, pensativa. – que extraño..

\- Es realmente extraño, si – Draco paseaba de un extremo a otro del despacho de Hermione exponiendo todas sus ideas y lo poco que había encontrado, por no decir nada.

Después de su frustración en la casa de la víctima había decidido hacer una visita a la mente más increíble que conocía para ver si ella podía ver algo que ante sus ojos estaba oculto. Durante todos esos años había aprendido que Hermione era la persona más inteligente que conocía, y aunque las primeras veces había sido todo un golpe hacia su orgullo, ahora en cuanto no encontraba la solución a un caso iba a pedirle consejo. A veces le parecía increíble como durante los seis años del colegio no se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era aquella mujer.

\- Y nada en la casa…

\- No – dijo secamente Draco – Mañana a primera hora iré a ver a la famila, a ver si puede orientarme algo. Hoy era el funeral y me ha parecido que quizás fuese un poco pronto para que hablen de ella.

\- Si, haces bien – comentó Hermione en sumida en sus pensamientos.

Dentro de un rato iré al escenario del crimen, a ver si al equipo se le escapó algo clave, pero sinceramente creo que se nos escapa algo en este caso que no encontraré en el puente de Londres.

\- Yo también lo creo – contestó la mujer mirando al auror con sus castaños ojos - pero ¿qué?..

Draco la observó con la mirada entrecerrada, su mente se había puesto en marcha, como un mecanismo de engranajes que se movían lentamente para buscar la solución al problema. Y es que Hermione Weasley siempre encontraba la respuesta, costase lo que costase.

 **Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo y que no sea mucho lío lo de mezclar escenas anteriores con las del presente (tras el asesinato de Hermione) y que podais seguir bien el hilo de la historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo** **XOXO.**


End file.
